onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chaka
| jva = Kihachirō Uemura | 4kids eva = Scottie Ray | Funi eva = Robert McCollum | dfbackcolor = D2DFB6 | dftextcolor = 364E4C | dfname = Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal | dfename = Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Jackal (FUNimation); Mutt Mutt Fruit: Jackal Mode (Viz); Mutt-Mutt Fruit: Jackal Strike (4Kids) | dfmeaning = Dog | dftype = Zoan }} is one of two head guards in the Alabasta kingdom that serve under Igaram, the other being Pell. Chaka was the acting captain of the royal guard in Igaram's absence. Appearance Chaka is a tall, imposing dark skinned man with medium length black hair and a long broad nose resembling that of a jackal. He wears a long, light-green tunic, revealing his mucular chest, and has two tissue belts around his waist: a striped, pale-red and crimson large one, and over it a purple, thinner one. Around his neck there's a necklace consisting of big golden beads, and he has a dark-green coat draped on his shoulders like a cape. He carries a massive sword, with a blue hilt and sheath, on his right hip, maybe implying that, like his friend Pell, he is left-handed or ambidextrous. Gallery Personality Chaka is always stern and rigorous. He is very loyal to the royal family, and he's willing to give up his life in order to protect them, as seen when he attacked Crocodile in order to give Vivi a chance to escape. He shows great concern for his best friend Pell. Abilities and Powers Chaka is apparently a strong and experienced fighter, and specialized in swordsmanship. He attacked Crocodile in his hybrid form with what looked like a terrible attack, but that was completely nullified by the Shichibukai's sand body. Devil Fruit Chaka ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a jackal and a human-jackal hybrid. This grants him an increase in speed and physical prowess, and has earned him the nickname "Chaka the Jackal". He would combine his form with swordsmanship to increase potency in his attacks, usually by holding the sword in his mouth while charging at the opponent. History Training a Rebel When Kohza was a boy and leader of the Suna Suna clan Kohza asked Chaka if he could train him. He was rude with Kohza because he told him that he wanted to be trained. Crocodile the Hero Chaka, together with Pell, came to the incident where pirates were annoying civilians. Crocodile came and helped the people by beating the pirates before they arrived. As they reached their destination, Crocodile had already beaten the pirates. When the rebellion began to move, Pell and Chaka wanted to fight back but were rejected by King Cobra. Later they find Carue bringing Vivi's letter. From the information, they learned their enemy's identity. King Cobra planned to attack Crocodile but was rejected by Pell's reasoning that Rain Base is far and they could see the army and leave. Later, Chaka was commanded to ready the royal army. Alabasta War A guard reported that the king is missing, causing Chaka to panic. Chaka then ordered the Royal Army to search for the king, stating that searching people is Pell's forte but he is now scouting the enemies at Rainbase. Later, a royal guard reports that they have spotted the king admitting to the stealing the rain and giving orders to destroy Nanohana. Chaka rejects this as the work of the real king, but the guard replies that the king disappeared from his room and the time to get there matches. As the rebellion started to move. Chaka commanded the royal guard to fight until death for the sake of the king and the princess. At the side of the castle, they ready their cannons, but one of the guard fires and states that it was accident (he has the sign of Baroque Works). Most often Chaka was with Pell, but during Crocodile's attack on the kingdom, he left to attack him. Because of Crocodile's actions and lack of compassion and honor, which forced his former men to die without getting the chance to die honorably in battle, Chaka was angered to the point that he attacked Crocodile out of rage, but his reasons were also backed by an attempt to protect Vivi and Kohza, as well as buy them time to put an end to the battle - but despite his efforts, he was easily defeated. He survived, however, and showed up later on in the Alabasta Arc commanding the royal guard to stop fighting. Post-Alabasta Chaka made an appearance when the Straw Hat crew received their bounties shortly after the Enies Lobby Arc, appearing to be somewhat shocked to see Nico Robin in the Straw Hat crew. After the Whitebeard War, he and Pell are seen reporting to King Cobra about a recently foiled pirate attack. Two Years Later After the timeskip, Chaka and Pell are seen being fitted for new clothes to wear at the upcoming Reverie. Major Battles * Chaka vs. Crocodile Trivia * Chaka represents the jackal, one of the two guardian spirits of Alabasta along with Pell the falcon, and both of them are based on the Egyptian deities Anubis and Horus, respectively. Chaka's hybrid form displays this even more so. References Site Navigation it:Chaka Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Alabasta Characters